


Forever Bell

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damage is like the ringing of a bell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: pre-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

The thing about bells was, you couldn't _not_ hear them.

Mummy said, don't look at the visions, but they weren't like sight, not really. They were like hearing. When the deepest-throated church bell bonged, all the air shivered. Did no good to put your hands over your ears, did it?

But then Mummy's jangling silenced, and she thought there would be quiet. Matins, Prime, Terce, Sext, None, Vespers, Compline. She took comfort knowing when the hours would ring, day after day like a wheel of sound, enclosing the nuns in music.

Then came the bell she would hear forever:

the Angelus.

**Author's Note:**

> <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angelus#Angelus_bell>


End file.
